The present invention is an improvement on an Occam process generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,173, a grandparent of the present application, which is expressly incorporated by reference. That patent describes the process of placing components on a flexible substrate, adhering the components to the substrate with an insulating material, placing a component support fixture over the components to support them while processing the flexible substrate to provide electrical connections to the components. The components support may be temporary or it may be removed.
While the component support fixture described in the aforementioned patent contains “compartments” of various sizes for different size components, there is no consideration of how to accommodate particular components that have ranges of sizes. If a component is too large in the vertical direction, for example, the component support fixture will not entirely fit over the component such that the support itself will not contact the flexible substrate it is intended to support during subsequent processing of the flexible substrate.